


Black Sheep Boy

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Jounouchi finally stepped over the line in his pursuit of his blue-eyed dragon? And how will Kaiba exact his revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "In A Radio Song (Black Sheep Boy III)" by Okkervil River. It's off the 2005 release "Black Sheep Boy."

"Don't you ever touch me again inu," Kaiba Seto growled, pinning the object of his ire, Jounouchi Katsuya, against his locker.

"It was just a joke Kaiba, it didn't mean anything!" Jounouchi--Jou familiarly to his friends--squirmed, trying to wriggle free from the older boy's vise-like grip. He wondered what in the world had possessed him to sneak up behind the brunet in the school cafeteria and run his fingers through Kaiba's finely textured chestnut locks before purring suggestively into his ear "Hey sexy, let's take this somewhere more ... private." Oh right, that. Only the fact he was hopelessly besotted with the distant, unattainable boy.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Kaiba closed the gap between them, bringing their faces mere inches apart. Before he could stop himself Jou taunted, "Look Kaiba, either kiss me, kill me, or just GET OFFA ME!"

Kaiba stiffened with rage and Jou found himself airborne, only to land in a crumpled heap. Glancing up at Kaiba's receding figure Jou felt a breeze caress his face, created by the swish of the other boy's long purple trench coat.

 

* * *

 

He violently kicked a can in front of him as he strode purposefully through the park. He was headed for a narrow footpath, hardly ever used, that wended its way up over a rock outcropping that was his favorite place on earth--secluded, but with a breathtaking view of the park laid out below and the city skyline beyond. He often climbed to this spot, sometimes taking long naps under a lone tree that clung to the top. Other times he would sit and stare intently at the Kaiba Corp. building that dominated the Domino City skyline, imagining what the object of his affections was doing at that very same moment he was watching the lights inside the offices of the building twinkling on and off as the sun slipped from the horizon.

He shook his head and shrugged. __

He flinched at the insult, and his mental diatribe redirected. A smirk played across his lips as he watched the mutt veer off onto a little-used trail, one that he knew from experience lead to 'someplace more private.'

 

* * *

 

His mind wandered as he listened to the disc. The songs reminded him of the brunet and their relationship, or lack thereof. Jou thought, because he could draw inferences from just about anything or any situation that would serve to remind him of the other boy. _ But the third track in particular haunted him because of a conversation he'd once had with Mokuba. _

Kaiba had asked him to watch his brother while he when out of town on an emergency business trip. Or rather, the CEO had come as close to asking Jou as he'd ever manage.

"Listen mutt, I need someone to watch Mokuba while I'm away, and for some reason that is an utter mystery to me, he wants you to stay with him. But I'm warning you, if anything happens to my brother while I'm gone, if he so much as stubs a toe, when I return, I. Will. Kill. You."

"If you're so worried about me takin' care of your brother, why don'cha find someone else ta do it?" Jou snarled back.

"Believe me inu, if I had more time I would. But you're the only loser I know who has no life, and, if you were a good dog who listened to his master, you would have heard me say, He. Wants. You."

"You ARE NOT my master, moneybags!"

"Oh, then would you mind telling me which of the twerps you call your friends is? Because he's really not doing a very good job training you, mutt." Jou snorted at the memory. Fucking Kaiba never missed a chance to insult him.

As the third track began, Jou sang softly along to the lyrics:

"Black, black sheep boy, blue-eyed charmer,   
head hanging with horns from your father -   
oh, in a cold little mirror you were grown,   
by a black little wind you were blown,   
alone, alone, alone."

The first night at the mansion he had been awakened by Mokuba's screams, and mindful of Kaiba's warning, he'd torn through the house blindly, getting himself hopelessly lost.

"Goddammit! Two fucking people live here and there's gotta be thirty fucking bedrooms!" Jou ranted as he ran from room to room searching for the source of the bone-rattling cries.

He found Mokuba after what seemed to be an eternity, not in his bedroom, but cowering, eyes the size of saucers, in a musty old library. In the dim moonlight, Jou could see the young boy shivering and clutching himself on a couch that had been covered in sheets.

He touched the younger boy and was rewarded with eardrum piercing screams, but finally managed to soothe Mokuba into consciousness by gently stroking his cheek and hair, whispering over and over "Shhhh, wake up Mokuba, it's only a dream." In the stillness that followed, as he hugged the raven-haired boy tightly and rocked him in the same manner in which he'd comforted Shizuka before his mother and she had moved to America, Mokuba confessed the sad tale of his and Kaiba's existence before their stepfather's death.

Jou had always equated calling his own father abusive to calling the Pacific Ocean a puddle, but Mokuba's recollection of Kaiba Gozaburo was nothing short of terrifying. Where the elder Jounouchi resorted only to his brute strength to exact punishment on his son, Gozaburo tortured young Seto both physically and mentally. He was forced to spend days awake, nose buried in textbooks and spreadsheets as he was force-fed within months knowledge that should have taken him years to accumulate. All the while Gozaburo hung the welfare of his younger sibling over Kaiba's head.

"Sad smile on your lips, you shake and shiver.   
Some animal sips where the river flows   
from a black little crack in a stone.   
To a crackle in a radio song, sing along,   
sing along, sing along."

So Kaiba had spent his childhood and early adolescence willfully denying his stepfather the satisfaction of molding him in his image, while at the same time protecting to within an inch of his life Mokuba from the same fate. It upset Jou, no deeply saddened him, to think of the young boy that Kaiba had been, standing alone against the fearsome Gozaburo, no one by his side to protect or comfort him. He marveled at the colossal amount of courage Kaiba had exhibited, at the brunet's powerful sense self-assurance and incredible self-reliance that propelled him to beat his stepfather at his own game.

If Jou hadn't already been half in love with Kaiba already, by the time Mokuba had finished telling him about their life under the thumb of the monster that was Gozaburo, he would have been head over heels. Everything he'd begrudged Kaiba about his so-called charmed life, Jou realized now, was a figment of his own imagination. He vowed never again to envy the other boy any of his material possessions. Instead his heart was filled with compassion--besides Mokuba, the things he owned were all Kaiba had.

After his stay with Mokuba, Jou never initiated any more altercations with Kaiba, and while they still went at it pretty regularly, Jou's heart was no longer in their fighting. Instead he changed the trajectory of his behavior to one that was intent on capturing the other boy's heart. He found far greater sport in dropping innuendos and flirtatious remarks within Kaiba's earshot, not that those had gotten him very far in his master plan, Jou thought bitterly. 

Suddenly Jou felt the headphones being tugged from his ears and opened his eyes only to stare into the ocean blue of Kaiba's.

"Kaiba?! What the fuck?! You stalking me?" Jou accused, instantly on the offense. The sound of the next track drifted tinny from the earpieces that now dangled free from the taller boy's hand. Ignoring Jou's indignant exclamations, he put the headphones on and took the Discman from Jou's hands. Then he sat down on the ground next to Jou and cued up the previous track he'd heard the blond singing. Immediately, spare guitars thrummed, then the singer's plaintive vocal drifted in, and Kaiba found he was lost in the achingly beautiful song. After the track ended, he handed the headphones and Discman back to their rightful owner.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the Discman.

"What, you never seen a Discman before?"

"Smartass. The CD, mutt."

Jou glared at Kaiba. "First answer my question."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow "What question?"

"Whyd'ja follow me?"

Kaiba stared at him evenly. "You invited me."

Jou knit his brow in confusion. "I WHAT?"

"You invited me. I believe your exact words were 'Hey sexy, let's take this somewhere more private."

"Oh," Jou blushed. After a long pause he responded to Kaiba's question. "My sister mailed me the CD from America. She prides herself in discovering obscure bands and sending me their records." He sat up, acutely aware of Kaiba's proximity. Their shoulders touched and Jou noted it wasn't all that unpleasant.

"I-I told ya it was just a joke," he added weakly. "I won't ever lay a hand on ya again. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing to me!" Kaiba spat angrily, incensed at the other boy's denial of what was most certainly fact. It was not a joke, it could not be, or he would have been reading the clues all wrong, and that just was not possible. He knew the mutt had a crush on him and he wasn't exactly unhappy in that realization.

In his earlier rage Kaiba hadn't planned exactly what he was going to do to get even with the mutt, but now, ignoring the shock on Jou's face, he roughly grabbed the blond's chin and tilted his face up. He saw the wild confusion in honey-colored eyes as he brushed their lips together. The kiss was a gentle contrast to the grip he maintained on the other boy's chin, and Kaiba held his mouth pressed to Jou's for a few moments before his tongue darted out and skimmed over the blond's soft, full lower lip. Jou moaned softly and as his lips parted slightly, sending sparks of electricity vibrating through Kaiba's body. Instinctively he deepened the kiss, exploring the sweet tastes that the interior of Jou's mouth offered to him. His hands found purchase in the corn silk strands of blond that fell about Jou's face, and he gave into fully the lust that had existed subconsciously inside him. Slender fingers explored smooth cheeks and traced Jou's jaw line before joining together at the nape of his neck. And as the blond finally surrendered to the kiss and his caresses, responding with tongue and touches of his own, Kaiba felt an unclenching in his heart, a loosening of bindings that tightly wrapped around his very soul. He felt completed, and in that instant realized that the loneliness he was surrounded by and had been drowning in was merely his own doing.

"Wha-whad'ya do that for?" Jou sputtered finally, face blushing deeper crimson.

Kaiba smiled as he pushed the other boy flat on his back and rolled on top of him. Jou felt the gentle warmth of Kaiba's breath on his face as the CEO murmured, "You offered me three choices before, kiss you, kill you, or walk away. I chose the wrong one. I always correct my mistakes."


End file.
